Lying Eyes & Alibis
by JAGNikJen
Summary: Mac and Harm are sent to the USS Benjamin Harrison to investigate charges of rape against the onboard JAG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

0220 Zulu (0120 Local)

USS Benjamin Harrison

Lisbon, Portugal

A group of six, two women and four men, approach the gangplank of the carrier. A short blonde woman is hanging all over a tall muscular sailor. The sailor is helping the woman up the gangplank of the carrier. At the top, the woman and sailor head one way, while the rest of the group head another.

The woman and the man are kissing and whispering together in a quiet, deserted section of some corridor of the ship.

~*~*~

2053 Zulu (1553 EDT)

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Commander, Colonel, you'll be leaving for the USS Benjamin Harrison at oh-four-hundred tomorrow morning," Admiral AJ Chegwidden tells his two best lawyers. "The staff judge advocate has been accused of rape. Chief Petty Officer Wyatt went straight to the skipper and, he, in turn, contacted me immediately since it was the JAG, a Major Johnson, who has been accused. I want a thorough investigation and a report on my desk ASAP."

"Aye, Sir," Harm and Mac answer in unison. They about face and leave the admiral's office.

"Behave Rabb…" the admiral calls out after them.

They both stop in mid-stride. Mac glances at Harm before looking at the admiral.

"Sir?" Harm asks looking wide-eyed at his commanding officer.

"Don't give the skipper a hard time and don't antagonize the colonel," the admiral tells Harm with a wave of his hand in Mac's direction. "Understood?"

"Admiral, I…" Harm glances at Mac then back at the admiral.

The admiral glares back.

"Understood, Sir," Harm replies with a nod. Mac precedes Harm out the door.

"So you want to drive to my place and head to Andrews from there?" Harm asks Mac as they walk back to their offices.

"Why don't we just get a car? I don't want to leave my car parked at your place indefinitely," Mac says. "It can pick me up first, and then we can come get you."

"Okay," Harm agrees. "I'll see you at what...oh-three-hundred?"

"Yeah, somewhere around then. You want me to call you to make sure you're up?" Mac asks with a grin.

"That won't be necessary," Harm replies, making a face at her.

"All right, see you in the morning," Mac says.

*

0025 Zulu (1925 EDT)

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

"Hi, luv," Mic greets Mac as she walks in the door, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey…what smells so good?" she asks, sniffing appreciatively.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Hungry?" Mic asks.

"Mmm hmm…Mic, I've got to go to the Benjamin Harrison for a few days, at least," she tells him as she heads to the bedroom to change and pack her bag. "The onboard JAG is accused of rape."

"Sounds tough," Mic says, following her.

"Yeah, well, I've got to be up at oh-two-thirty," she replies. "So, after dinner I've got to hit the sack."

"Sounds good to me." Mic waggles his eyebrows at her.

"Sleep, Mic, sleep…" she says. "I've got to sleep."

0025 Zulu (1925 EDT)

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

"Harm…" Renee whines. "I made reservations at Maison Blanche."

"Renee…" Harm's voice holds a warning. "I'm in the Navy remember? When they say jump, I ask how high. When the admiral says I go, then I go unless I have a damned good reason not to. Reservations at Mason Blanch are not sufficient."

"Maison Blanche," Renee says, stressing the correct pronunciation.

"Whatever," he replies, continuing to pack his bag.

"Well, when will you be back? I can probably reschedule," she says.

"I'm not really sure how long we'll be gone. I'll call you when I know something," Harm tells her.

"We? Who's we?" she asks suspiciously.

"Renee…" his voice warns again.

"It's Mac, isn't it?" she guesses.

"What difference does it make? She's engaged and we'll be in very close quarters with five thousand other sailors and Marines," he says, avoiding eye contact. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Huh…says you," she remarks.

*

1446 Zulu (1346 Local)

Bridge

USS Benjamin Harrison

"JAG on deck!" announces the master at arms.

Harm and Mac make their way toward the captain coming to attention. "Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, Sir," Mac announces crisply.

"At ease," replies Captain Archambault, the skipper. "Has Admiral Chegwidden briefed you?"

"Yes, Sir," replies Mac. "Is Major Johnson in the brig?"

"That's affirmative. The PAO will show you to your quarters," the skipper says. "I'm assuming, Rabb, that you know your way to the legal office."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep me abreast. That'll be all," the skipper dismisses them.

"Aye, Sir," they reply, coming to attention.

"If you'll follow me, Ma'am, Sir…" a young ensign addresses them. They nod and follow.

*

"Sir, you'll be bunking in the legal office and Colonel, you've been placed with Lieutenant Commander Jarrett, one of our senior LSOs," Ensign Yates informs them as she escorts them to female officer berthing.

"Sir, if you'll just wait here while I show Colonel MacKenzie to her quarters." Ensign Yates leaves Harm at the entrance to the women's berthing as she shows Mac to her quarters. "Right this way, Ma'am."

A few moments later the ensign bangs on one of the thick metal hatches lining the corridor.

"Enter!" calls a gruff voice through the steel hatch.

Ensign Yates peeks her head through. "Commander Jarrett...your temporary roommate is here."

"Bring her in, Ensign," the lieutenant commander says.

Ensign Yates and Mac step through and the ensign performs the introductions.

"Thank you, Ensign, that'll be all," Mac dismisses her. "Please tell Commander Rabb I'll be out shortly."

"Yes, Ma'am," the ensign replies and leaves.

"A JAG, huh?" remarks Commander Jarrett. "What brings you aboard? Don't we already have a legal officer on board?"

"Well, Major Johnson needs help with a case," Mac comments, not wanting to instigate any scuttlebutt. "Good to meet you, Commander. Is there a particular time that you sleep that I should be aware of so as to not disturb you?"

"I work swings mostly, Colonel, and sleep from oh-one-hundred to oh-seven-hundred," she says. "I may be disturbing you, coming in at that hour."

"Not a problem, Commander, I require very little sleep and keep practically those same hours back home," Mac tells her. "If you'll excuse me, my partner's waiting." Mac nods and heads back to Harm.

*

"All set?" he asks.

"Yep…you want to start with Major Johnson or Chief Petty Officer Wyatt?" Mac asks.

"Well, since the brig is right down the corridor from the legal office, why don't we start with the major?" Harm suggests.

"Sounds good," she replies.

*

Harm dumps his sea bag in the small adjoining room of the legal office and leads the way to the brig.

"Corporal, I'm Commander Rabb and this is Colonel MacKenzie," says Harm.

The corporal nods to each of them.

"We'd like to see Major Johnson."

"Right this way, Commander." The corporal leads them down a small corridor and points to a door. "She's in there, Sir."

Mac and Harm both look incredulously at the corporal.

"She?" Mac asks, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am, Major Johnson is female. Didn't you know that?" the corporal asks.

Mac shakes her head and looks at Harm.

"And Chief Petty Officer Wyatt?" Mac queries.

"Male, Ma'am," the corporal says.

Mac looks away, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thank you, Corporal. That'll be all," Harm dismisses him.

"Aye, Sir," the corporal responds and heads back to his post.

Mac covers her mouth with her hands as if to hold in her laughter, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Mac…"

"I know, Harm, it's not really funny, but you've got to admit that it is." She grins.

Harm can't help but grin back. "Get a hold of yourself, Colonel. We can't go in there in this frame of mind."

Mac nods, trying to compose herself.

"Are you ready, Mac?"

"Let's go," she says.

*

Harm and Mac square off against Major Johnson.

"Major, do you realize how bad things are?" Mac asks the accused. "At best you're looking at a fraternization charge, at worst a rape charge. In either case, you will probably be dishonorably discharged and confined—not necessarily in that order."

"Major, can you tell us what happened?" Harm asks calmly. How could a military lawyer get herself into this mess?

"Well, Sir, I don't remember very much. We were in Lisbon for liberty," she begins, looking from one JAG to the other. "A group of us left the ship and headed for town. The enlisted personnel broke off and went in one direction while the officers went in another."

"Were you with anyone in particular?" Mac asks.

"No, Ma'am, just a group of us…about a dozen of us, mostly women, but a few men, too," Major Johnson says. "Our group split up once or twice. We must have, since I only remember about five of us still together when we arrived back at the ship. I'm sure the enlisted group probably split up at some point and we must have crossed paths."

"Major, did you know Chief Petty Officer Wyatt prior to that night?" Harm asks.

"No, Sir, and I don't know the chief petty officer now," the major says.

"Are you denying the charge, major?" Harm asks.

"Well, Sir, how can I admit to something I don't remember?" she responds. Mac and Harm exchange a glance.

"Major Johnson, who was with you when you arrived back at the ship?" asks Mac.

"Commander Markus and Commander Daily from Communications, Captain Curtis from Dental, and Lieutenant Commander Helton, a pilot," the major tells them. "Oh, wait…there was someone else with us, but I don't know his name. I didn't recognize him."

"Could it have been Chief Petty Officer Wyatt?" Harm questions.

"I suppose it could have been, Sir. But since I don't know the petty officer, I couldn't say for sure unless I saw him," Major Johnson says.

"How much did you have to drink that night, Major?" Mac asks.

"I had a couple beers at the first club, Ma'am. Then I did a couple of shots later with Lieutenant Helton," Major Johnson answers. "After that, I'm not really sure. I usually stick with beer. I probably had several more before we made it back to the ship."

"Thank you, Major," Mac finishes the interview. "We're going to talk with Chief Petty Officer Wyatt and some of your companions from that night, and then I'm sure we'll have a few more questions for you before filing our report."

"Yes, Ma'am," Major Johnson replies. She stands and comes to attention as Harm and Mac stand to leave.

*

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie to the bridge…" comes a loud voice from the P.A. system.

Harm and Mac alter their course and head for the bridge.

"Harm, I don't know," Mac says, stepping over a knee-knocker. "Major Johnson weighs maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet. How could she have possibly forced some sailor to have sex with her?"

"Well, we haven't seen the chief petty officer, yet," Harm replies with a shrug. "For all we know, he could be five-one and a hundred and twenty pounds himself."

They climb the last flight of steps and enter the bridge.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered." Harm does the honors this time.

"At ease," the skipper intones. "It seems we are about to be inundated by a delegation of Congress members and senators. They want to bunk among the crew, so everyone will be doubling up in quarters and hot bunking when necessary. Colonel, this really affects you more than the commander since he's in the legal office."

"Sir, I can move to the legal office with the commander and free up the bunk altogether," Mac offers.

Captain Archambault raises his eyebrow at her. "That's highly unusual, Colonel."

"I know, Sir, but the commander and I have had to share quarters in the past. We've been partners for years now and nothing has ever happened," Mac replies. "Besides, skipper, I'm engaged to be married…to someone else." She holds up her left hand for proof.

"And what will your fiancé think of you sharing quarters with Commander Rabb?" the captain asks.

"Well, Sir…what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she says seriously.

"I see," the skipper says. "Commander Rabb, do you have a problem with these arrangements?"

"No, Sir." He offers the skipper a quick smile.

"Very well then, Colonel, go ahead and move your gear." Captain Archambault agrees to her plan. "Dismissed."

*

"Top or bottom bunk, Mac?"

"Top, please," she requests. "Hey, you want to get some chow? I guess questioning the victim can wait till tomorrow since it's already almost seven o'clock."

"Yeah, sure, I'm starved," Harm agrees.

*

2233 Zulu (2133 Local)

Legal Office

USS Benjamin Harrison

"Hey, I'm going to grab a shower before I hit the rack," Mac says.

"Okay, I'm going to call Renee," Harm replies.

When Mac goes into the tiny bathroom to take her shower, Harm picks up the phone and connects with Communications.

"This is Commander Rabb with JAG, I'd like to place a ship to shore call please."

The communications officer requests the number and in a few moments Harm hears ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" answers Renee.

"Renee…it's Harm."

"Hey, sailor," she greets him happily. "How's the investigation going?"

"It's going okay so far. It's an interesting case, to say the least," he tells her. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," she remarks. "Gosh, what time is it there? It must be late."

"It's 9:30 here," he says. "I wanted to call before I went to bed. I'm still not sure when I'll be back. It will probably be a few more days."

"Hey, Harm…" Mac calls, coming out of the bathroom.

"Is that Mac?" Renee asks angrily. "What is she doing in your room, Harm?"

"Renee, my room is also the legal office, this is where we work," Harm answers evasively.

"Isn't it a little late for working, Harm?" Renee asks. "You just told me it was 9:30 there and that you were going to bed."

"A carrier is unlike the real world, Renee, it doesn't conform to a civilian's idea of a normal day," he replies, side stepping her question again.

Mac stands quietly at the door, her hand over her mouth.

"Listen Renee, I'd better go now. I'll call when I know for sure when I'll be back, okay?" Harm hangs up the receiver.

"I'm sorry, Harm," Mac says, coming into the room dressed in a light blue cotton robe, her hair damp from her shower. "I forgot you were on the phone."

"Hey, no problem, I'll just be in the dog house when we get back," Harm quips.

"Well, a dog house on shore can't be any tighter than quarters on a carrier," she replies with a grin. "Look, Harm, if it's really going to be a problem for you I can…"

"Mac, don't worry about it. We're adults and we can handle it. Renee will just have to get over it," Harm reassures her with a real smile.

******Commercial Break*****

0725 Zulu (0825 Local)

Hangar deck

USS Benjamin Harrison

"We're looking for Chief Petty Officer Wyatt," Harm says to a lieutenant.

Mac stands nearby looking around, rubbing her upper arms at the cool breeze. The hangar deck doors are open to the sea as the aircraft are being rotated to and from the flight deck for training and maintenance.

"Chief Wyatt hasn't started his shift yet, Sir," the lieutenant says. "There's a shift schedule over there. You can check what time he's expected."

Harm nods and he and Mac walk over to where the lieutenant pointed to check said schedule.

"He doesn't start his shift for another two and a half hours," Harm reads the schedule. "Let's go see if we can track him down.

"Harm wouldn't it be easier just to page him to meet us somewhere? It would save us a lot of time," Mac suggests.

"Right, we'll have him meet us at the ship's store and then we can go to the office for some privacy," Harm agrees.

Mac and Harm wait patiently at the entrance to the ship's convenience store, watching each patron as he or she comes and goes, trying to figure out which one could be Chief Petty Officer Wyatt.

"You the ones who wanted to talk to me?"

"Chief Petty Officer Wyatt?" Harm asks the tall, muscular seaman in front of him. The petty officer nods and Mac turns on her heel and walks away. "Mac—where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Harm, I'll meet you back in the office," she says, trying to keep a straight face. "There's something I've got to do."

"Is something wrong, Sir?" the chief asks.

"No, Chief, I'm Commander Rabb and that was Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie." Harm points down the corridor at Mac's retreating figure. "We're here to investigate the allegations against Major Johnson. If you'll follow me to the legal office, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"So, Chief, you realize that these charges could end the major's career…even if nothing comes of this investigation, some damage will have been done," Harm tells Wyatt.

"Yes, Commander, I thought long and hard before going to the skipper, but Sir, I couldn't let her get away with it," the chief replies.

"How did you meet up with the major?" Harm asks.

Mac taps lightly on the hatch and sticks her head in. "Can I come in?"

Harm waves her in. "The chief was just going to tell me what happened," he says. "Go ahead, Chief."

"Well, Sir, Ma'am…me and a couple of my buddies left the ship at around 2100 and headed for town," Wyatt begins. "We left the ship late since my buddy, Staff Sergeant Pemberton, had some paper work to finish after his shift. We didn't want to go without him since we were going to celebrate his birthday. He turned the big three-oh two weeks before our port stop, so we waited to celebrate."

"What time did you get back to the ship?" Mac asks.

"About oh-one-twenty, Ma'am," the chief says.

"And were you with your friends when you reached the ship?"

"No, Ma'am. They left me at the Café Central. They all wanted to go to the Hot Club of Portugal, where there were some dancers and such," Wyatt says. "I wasn't really into that, and I was developing a headache, so I begged off. There were other crewmembers from the Benjamin Harrison, so I stayed put. I didn't know any of them, but I figured I'd just sit until they left and tag along when they did."

"How did you know they were from this ship?" Harm asks.

"As far as I know, Sir, there were no other American ships in port that night; and you know, as well as I do, how easy it is to tell military personnel from civilians, especially if you're military yourself," Wyatt says.

"Chief, how tall are you?" Mac asks.

"Five-eleven, Ma'am."

"And how much do you weigh?" Mac queries.

"About two-sixty."

"I'm assuming you lift weights or bench press or something," Mac says.

"Yes, Ma'am," he confirms. "Ma'am, what has that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know, yet, Chief," Mac replies. "Just trying to make sure I have all the information."

"Chief, you still haven't told us how you met up with Major Johnson," Harm points out.

"Well, I was sitting at a table in the Café Central-alone-when she approached me and asked if she could join me," he says. "I didn't know she was an officer, we were all in civvies."

"Had you been drinking?" Mac asks.

"I had had a couple of drinks earlier, Ma'am, at the first club my buddies and I had gone to. But as I said, I was getting a headache so by that time I was having coffee," the chief says. "The major was definitely drunk, though."

"Why do you say that, Chief?" queries Mac.

"Well, first of all, she wove her way over to my table; she reeked of beer; and she slurred some of her words," he answers.

"Honestly, Chief, I'm having a little trouble putting this all together," Mac admits. "You're trying to tell me that a drunk five foot female Marine major, weighing no more than a hundred pounds soaking wet, forced you—a five-foot-eleven, two hundred sixty pound, sober, weight lifter to have sex with her?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you understand why I'm having a little trouble with this?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Can you help me out a little here?"

"I don't know that I can," he says.

"Well, without anything to support your allegations, all charges against the major will have to be dropped and you'll end of with a list of charges against you as long as my arm," Mac says getting in his face.

"Colonel, can I have a word with you?" Harm asks. Mac nods, glaring at the petty officer. "Chief, if you'll excuse us? I'll contact you later to continue our questioning."

"Aye, Sir," the chief stands at attention, only turning to leave at Harm's nod.

"Mac, he's supposed to be the victim, could you go a little easier on the guy?" Harm asks.

"Harm, this whole case smells fishy to me. You can't tell me that you believe him," she remarks. "First of all, the difference in their body sizes; second of all, she's apparently drunk, he's not; third of all, what idiot in his right mind would complain if a beautiful woman had sex with him, much less call it rape and press charges?"

"What are you suggesting?" Harm asks.

"I'm suggesting…I don't know what I'm suggesting. Only that this all sounds ridiculous," she comments. "I could believe it if Major Johnson was built like a Mac truck and the petty officer were short and skinny but…"

"Maybe she pulled rank on him, Mac," Harm suggests. "We need to talk with the major's companions and it probably wouldn't hurt if we had Gunny do a little digging for us. Maybe he'll turn up something."

"Okay, Harm. You call Gunny; I'll go see if I can track down the major's friends," Mac says, heading for the hatch. "Meet you in the officer's mess for lunch?"

"Sure…eleven-thirty?"

"All right, see you, later," she says and leaves.

"JAG Headquarters, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez…"

"Hey, Gunny, it's Commander Rabb," Harm says. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need, Sir?" Gunny asks immediately.

"I need anything you can dig up on a Major Brooke Johnson and a Chief Petty Officer Robert Earle Wyatt," Harm requests. "How are things back in DC, Gunny?"

"Well, the admiral keeps grumbling about being short handed, Lieutenant Singer keeps brown nosing him for better cases, and Mr. Brumby keeps calling for the colonel," Gunny reports. "Can you let her know that he's called twice in the last three days?"

"Sure, Gunny, I'll pass along the message. Anything you can find on the major and the chief will be great," Harm says. "Call me as soon as you have something."

"I'll get right on it, Sir. I'll talk to you soon," Gunny signs off.

"Hey, squid…this seat taken?" Mac teases Harm.

He looks up to see his partner grinning at him. "Have a seat. How did your morning go?"

"Pretty well. I tracked down the major's four friends, but I only got a chance to talk to one of them," Mac says. "I talked with Lieutenant Commander Helton, he was just coming off a practice flight."

"And?" Harm wonders.

"He confirmed the major's assertion of a tag along on the way back to the ship and said he didn't recognize the guy either--except from the bar where he corroborated the chief's story of him being approached by the major," Mac reports. "The commander said that the major hung all over some guy all the way back to the ship and once they got on board, the major and her new friend went one way while he and the other three officers went another."

"Did the lieutenant say whether or not the chief was enjoying the major's attentions on the way back or if he was just tolerating her?" Harm asks.

"He said he couldn't tell…it was dark and the major kept up her drunken chatter so that no one could get a word in edge-wise," Mac answers. "But he did say that the major was pretty unsteady on her feet and was certain that if the chief had not had his arm around her she would probably have fallen and passed out somewhere."

"So we need to find out from Chief Wyatt what he did with the major once they were back onboard," Harm says. "I called Gunny and he's going to see what he can find out about the major and the chief. He also wanted me to tell you that Bugme has called three times in the last two days and would you please contact him and get him off Gunny's back."

"Gunny didn't say that, Harm." Mac glared at him. "If you can't be nice to Mic then…"

"Then what? You're not going to invite me to the wedding?" Harm asks sarcastically. "That would hurt my feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" Mac asks confused. "Don't you want to come to my wedding?"

"It's not that simple, Mac."

"Well, explain it to me," she requests.

"I don't really think now is the time or place for that discussion," Harm tells her, looking around pointedly at the crowded dining room. "Finish your lunch, then let's finish our investigation. If we don't get back soon, Lieutenant Singer is going to end up in one of our offices."

Mac frowns.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

"Chief, were you with Major Johnson when you got back to the boat?" Harm asks.

"Yes, Sir. The major latched onto me, and if I hadn't of held onto her she would have been lying in the street somewhere," he says.

"Did you help the major back aboard ship?" Mac asks.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies.

"Did you help her to her quarters?" Mac then asks.

"Yes, Ma'am," the chief answers again.

"And what happened once you arrived in her quarters?" Mac now asks.

"Well, Ma'am, once we got to her quarters, I tried to set her on her bed so I could take her shoes off, but she wouldn't let go of my neck," the chief replies. "Then she started kissing me."

"Did you kiss her back?" Mac queries.

"At first I did, Ma'am, but then I realized that I didn't know who she was and what her rank was, so I asked her," Chief Petty Officer Wyatt explains. "She told me she was a major, and so I tried to get away from her, but she had a really strong grip. Then she threatened me; said that she could do all kinds of legal things and get me in big trouble; I didn't know what else to do, Ma'am. I tried not to feel anything, but I am only human." Mac nodded and motioned for him to continue. "She ahhh…was touching me and kissing me and she started to unbutton my shirt."

"Chief, she was drunk-you were sober; you've got a hundred forty pounds on her and you're still trying to tell me that you couldn't get away?" Mac asks.

"I told you, Ma'am, she ordered me. What was I supposed to do? Start yelling and screaming?" he asks.

"For starters, yes," Mac replies.

"Mac…" Harm says softly.

"What?" she answers impatiently, looking over at him.

He just looks at her, indicating for her to ease off.

She nods. "Painful as it might be," she begins skeptically. "Please try to tell us what happened."

"Well…as I said, she unbuttoned my shirt then she began rubbing against my co—my um…well, you know what I mean, don't you, Ma'am?" he asks slightly embarrassed. Mac nods. "Then she began to undo my belt and zipper and she reached down the front of my pants and…and…handled me." There was a long pause. "After that, it was kind of a blur, Ma'am, my body kind of took over. I knew it was wrong, but at that point I couldn't stop." The chief looked everywhere but at Mac. His cheeks were slightly flushed. "She pretty much passed out afterward, Ma'am, and I fixed my clothes and left."

"And how long until you reported the incident?" she asks.

"Three days, Ma'am," he says.

"Harm?" she queries, and he shakes his head. "Okay, Chief we're done for now. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," the chief says as he stands at attention. He quickly about faces and leaves the office.

"What about the chief's companions that night?" Harm asks.

"I'm going to bet they don't know anything. If they left him at the café, then they'd have nothing to offer as to what happened at the café or when the chief arrived back on board," Mac says.

"You're probably right, but let's talk with them anyway and get a feel for the chief's attitude toward officers and women in general, and women officers in particular," Harm suggests.

"Probably a good idea, but you've got admit, Harm, it's getting harder to buy," she says.

"I agree, but let's not cheat him of a thorough investigation," Harm says. "Besides, I'm kind of enjoying myself out here; wouldn't want to cheat ourselves out of a vacation…of sorts."

"You consider this a vacation?" she asks.

"Sure, don't you?" he quips. "I'm back aboard a carrier, sharing quarters with a beautiful woman…why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?"

"Harm, about what you said earlier…" she begins, wringing her hands. "…that not being invited wouldn't hurt your feelings…"

"Mac…I-I just meant that…I w-want to be there for you," Harm stammers. "I mean we're good friends, after all, right?" Mac nods. "I just don't think I want to watch you marry bumblebee."

"Harm, would you please stop calling Mic names? I'm marrying the guy, okay?" Mac says, anger tinting her tone.

The flush in her cheeks, and the glint in her eyes was more than Harm could handle. He had always felt most attracted to her when her dander was up, especially at him. Harm steps forward and kisses her on the mouth, testing the softness at the seam of her lips with his tongue. Her mouth opens at his gentle request and tongues twirl and tangle for a moment before Mac breaks away from him. The glint of anger has now been replaced by passion and confusion.

"Harm…"

"Mac, I'm sorry…"

"What did you just do…?" she asks before turning and making a hasty exit from their shared quarters.

Harm glances at his watch, it was only thirteen thirty…shit—he just wasted the rest of the day as far as the investigation is concerned. Not that he really cared about that. He was glad he was out here…and that Mac was here, too. Anything that prolonged their stay was okay with him. He was just sorry that he had upset Mac.

*

Mac wanders through corridors and up and down ladders. She had a general idea of where she was, but it had been awhile since she had been on board a carrier. She finally asks a young lieutenant how to get to Vulture's Row from where they were and in another ten minutes, Mac was watching flight ops. The loud hiss of the catapults and the roaring of the jet engines kept her mind filled with her partner and best friend. Placing her fingertips against her mouth, she closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his mouth on hers.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" asks a lieutenant commander wearing a flight suit.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes flew open.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am," the commander apologizes. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just that you looked kind of upset."

Mac offers the commander a wobbly smile. "Thank you…Commander Jarrett, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she replies. "You're Colonel MacKenzie, my almost roommate, right?"

Mac nods. "The skipper told us about the incoming delegation and I offered to room with my partner, freeing up a spot in the actual crew quarters," Mac tells her.

"Isn't your partner male?" Lieutenant Commander Jarrett asks, raising her eyebrows at Mac.

"Well, yes, but I'm engaged—not to Harm, though—that's my partner," Mac tries to explain. "Harm and I are…are…well, I'm not sure anymore what we are anymore."

"And how about your fiancé? How does he feel about you rooming with your partner?" the lieutenant commander asks.

"Actually, he doesn't know about that. He doesn't even know Harm and I are together on this assignment," Mac reveals. "If he did know, he wouldn't be happy about it at all."

"It'll be worse after the fact, than if you had told him up front," Commander Jarrett points out.

"I know…it's just that he's touchy about Harm, and I didn't want to leave on a sour note," Mac argues.

Commander Jarrett shakes her head, "Was there something between you and your partner before you met your fiancé?"

"I thought there was, but nothing ever actually happened," Mac sighs. "But there are still some under currents and a few unresolved issues"

"A suggestion, Colonel?" Commander Jarrett asks and Mac nods. "Talk to your partner, and talk to your fiancé. Get it figured out once and for all before you walk down the aisle or it'll come back and bite you in the ass."

"Commander Jarrett, how would I make a personal phone call back to DC?" Mac asks.

"The phone room is on the O-2 level, Ma'am," Commander Jarrett explains. "Just go back down through the island and then go down two more decks. Once you get there, turn left for about five minutes, then…Ma'am; you may want to ask once you get down that far. I'm sure someone will point you in the right direction."

"Two more hatches down, Ma'am," the next sailor tells Mac and she steps into a room with several library type cubicles, all set up with telephones. She sits down at one and pulls her calling card out of her wallet.

Mac listens as the phone on the other end of the line rings once, then twice, then…

"Hello?" answers an accented voice.

"Mic, it's me…" she says.

"Hello luv, how are things going out there?" Mic asks.

"Okay, I guess," she replies.

"Sarah, are you okay?" he asks, sensing her hesitance.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she says. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I dunno. You sound a little off your feed," he says.

"I'm not a cow, Mic," Mac replies, latching on to the anger.

"It's just an expression, Sarah," he tells her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, hey?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just that…" Mac can't explain.

"It's just what, luv?" Mic encourages.

"It's nothing…I guess I just…I just miss you…" Mac says, crossing her fingers in a childish gesture.

*

2017 Zulu (1917 Local)

Harm and Mac's quarters

USS Benjamin Harrison

"Hey, where've you been?" Harm asks Mac as she steps through the hatch. "You've been gone awhile. I was beginning to get worried. Did you get dinner?"

"I ah…just wandered around, Harm," she answers. "I called Mic, and yes, I ate."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replies taking a seat at the table with Harm. "Did you hear back from Gunny, yet?"

"Not yet, probably tomorrow," Harm says. "You know, Mac, I've been thinking—"

"Harm, I really don't want to talk about it," she says abruptly.

"About Major Johnson and Chief Wyatt," Harm continues his sentence.

"Oh…sorry…" she offers.

"I don't think she raped him…they might have had sex, but it wasn't rape, and it wasn't in there." Harm waves his hand toward the sleeping compartment.

"Why do you say that?" she sits straight up in her chair, looking at him.

"Because, he came in here twice for questioning, right?" he asks and she nods. "Well, he never once expressed a qualm about being in here, either verbally or with his body language."

"Right," she snaps her fingers. "Most victims of rape would not want to be anywhere near where the incident occurred and would either say so or act really uncomfortable."

"And the chief did neither," Harm adds. "Not to mention the fact that the major didn't seem overly upset about the rape charges."

"No she didn't, did she? Or about the possibility of being discharged, dishonorably or otherwise," Mac says. "And come to think of it, the petty officer didn't either when I told him that if his allegations against the major were false that he could be brought up on charges."

"Do you think they are in cahoots?" Harm wonders. "I found it extremely odd that a staff judge advocate would get herself into this kind of trouble, knowing the law as well as she ought."

"Harm…"

"What?" he asks.

"I got myself into a couple of pretty stupid situations," she reminds him. "Being a staff judge advocate and all."

"Not this stupid, Mac…at least with Colonel Farrow, you were both officers, not to mention, you actually weren't a lawyer then." Harm says giving her an out.

"Maybe not, but I was on my way to law school and as an officer, I knew the UCMJ," she replies, not cutting herself any slack. "As for not divorcing Chris…it was just plain stupid to not finally take care of it."

"Well, don't keep kicking yourself for it. It's over, now…and I'm assuming you have no more husbands you need to divorce." Harm gives her a wicked grin.

Mac shakes her head.

"How about a movie? My treat," Harm asks. "They've got a couple playing up in the officer's mess or the chow hall. I'm not sure what, though."

This time Mac nods. "Sure, I'd like that," she says.

*

1142 Zulu (1042 Local)

The next day

"Commander Rabb, please report to the communications room, Commander Rabb to communications…"

Harm looks up at the sound of his name over the PA system. "Must be Gunny," he says to Mac. "I'll be back." Harm takes off to the comm room, while Mac continues to outline the report for the admiral.

"Commander Rabb," he picks up the line.

"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, Sir," Gunny says. "I got the information you asked for. It's pretty interesting."

"Go ahead, Gunny," Harm requests.

*****Commercial Break*****

"Well, Sir, based on the social security number you gave me, Robert Earle Wyatt is dead," Gunny tells Harm. "But he has a twin brother, David Richard Wyatt."

"Why did he use his dead brother's social rather that his own?" Harm asks.

"It seems that David Wyatt is wanted in conjunction with a murder and attempted robbery back in Lawton, Oklahoma," Gunny tells him. "He must have used his brother's identity to enlist in order to evade arrest and prosecution."

"How did the brother die?" Harm wonders.

"Robert Wyatt died as a toddler from measles complicated by pneumonia," Gunny tells him.

"And the major?" Harm asks.

"Pretty much on the up and up except for her connection to the petty officer," Gunny says. "They both graduated from Lawton High School in 1981, were high school sweethearts and voted prom king and queen."

"How do you get this information, Gunny?" asks Harm.

"I have my sources, Commander," Gunny replies. "Anyway, Brooke Johnson attended Baylor Law School in Texas and graduated in '85. She enlisted in the fall of that year. Wyatt had been employed at a local television station since graduation. He was fired in February of '85 for petty theft, but never charged. He committed his other crime in March of '85 and enlisted in June after being on the run for a month and a half."

"Great, Gunny, thanks," Harm says. "We should be back by the end of the week."

*

"Mac, we got 'em," Harm says, coming back to the office.

"I knew that something was fishy about the whole thing," she replies. "What did Gunny tell you?"

"Well, for the most part, Major Johnson is clean, except for her association with the petty officer," Harm says.

"Harm, she conspired to harbor a fugitive and broke articles 78, 81, and 107, to name a few," Mac remarks. "I'm sure I can come up with a few more."

"Well, I just meant that she is really a lawyer, graduated from Baylor, and joined the Corps legally," Harm says. "Wyatt on the other hand, used his dead brother's social security number to enlist after a murder and an attempted robbery back in their hometown."

"You're kidding?" Mac shakes her head. "How does Gunny find this stuff out?"

"I asked him that and he plead the 5th," Harm tells her. "But no matter, let's notify Captain Archambault of these new developments and then finish our report for the admiral."

*

"Captain Archambault, can we have a word with you in private?" Harm asks, up on the bridge.

"Is this about your investigation, Commander?" the skipper asks in return.

"Yes, Sir."

The skipper nods. "XO, you have the bridge." The skipper starts for his private office. "Commander, Colonel, follow me." They enter the cramped space and close the hatch. "Now, what's this all about?"

"In a nutshell, Sir, the petty officer and the major conspired together for reasons we have not ascertained yet," Mac begins. "The petty officer committed a crime and enlisted fraudulently to escape prosecution; the major enlisted about three months after he did. He and the major were involved as teenagers and I would assume have been involved over the years."

"Okay, I'll have the MPs detain Chief Petty Officer Wyatt until you can question him," the skipper says. "What are your suggestions?"

"Well, Sir, we can't make any official recommendations until we've spoken with them both again to find out what they were up to," Harm replies.

"Very well…dismissed," the skipper picks up the horn to call security to pick up Chief Wyatt as Harm and Mac leave the bridge.

"Major Johnson?" Harm asks and Mac nods. They head back to the brig.

*

"All right, Major, we know about your relationship with the chief," Mac begins. "Why were you ready to toss your careers down the toilet with these trumped up charges of rape?"

"Well, Ma'am, we wanted out of the military," she says.

"Good grief, Major, there are easier ways of getting out of the service than making up charges of rape," Mac continues. "All you had to do was confess to fraternization with the chief petty officer and turn him in for the murder and attempted robbery charges."

"What murder and attempted robbery charges?" the major asks, looking back and forth between Harm and Mac. They glance at each other.

"Don't you know?" Mac asks a little less harshly.

"No, Ma'am…what murder? What robbery?" she asks again, distress etched all over her face.

"Well, back about a month and half before the chief enlisted, he attempted to rob a convenience store back in Lawton. The robbery was a failure, but he ended up shooting one of the clerks," Harm explains. "He was on the run until he decided to use his dead brother's social security number to join the Navy."

"Oh, my god," Major Johnson whispers, dropping her head on her arms.

"Didn't you ever find it odd that he called himself Robert instead of David?" Mac asks.

The major shakes her head, "No…I've always called him Bobby, ever since we met in middle school."

"When did you decide to join the Marines?" Harm questions.

"I've wanted to join the Marines since I was about ten," Major Johnson reveals. "My favorite uncle was a career Marine; use to tell me stories of his tours aboard various destroyers and battleships. In high school, I decided to become a lawyer like my mother, but do it Marine style and become a JAG."

"And what did you think when Bobby decided to enlist as well?" asks Harm.

"I was surprised, but not upset. I thought it would be neat to be together," she tells them. "It wasn't until I had gotten halfway through OCS and the UCMJ that I realized we wouldn't be able to have any kind of relationship. It wasn't really a problem for a while. We were stationed so far apart that our relationship was strained, and we existed on phone calls and occasional postcards. But somehow we ended up on the USS Bladensburg together." The major sighs. "It was all down hill from there."

"What do you mean?" Mac asks.

"Well, he somehow convinced me to meet him one time during a liberty stop," the major says. "We met at a really nice restaurant. He wined me and dined me with all the charm I remembered from high school. He brought me pink roses and persuaded me to go to a hotel with him. Needless to say, we ended up making love and from then on, I couldn't help it."

"Your duty should have come first, Major," Mac comments.

"Yes, Ma'am, I know. But I loved Bobby since the eighth grade and believe it or not, that time in Lisbon was the first time we ever made love. It was so beautiful, I never could resist again," Major Johnson replies. "He was always able to talk me into believing that we'd never be caught, that we belonged together…this last time in Lisbon brought back so many sweet memories and then he talked me into this crazy scheme to get us out of the military. I guess he figured two years in a Navy brig was better than who knows how long in a civilian jail for murder. We figured with any luck, we'd end up in the same place and be able to continue our relationship for however long we ended up being confined."

"Okay, Major, I'm not sure just what charges will be brought against you at this point, but you will remain in custody," Harm tells her. "We need to talk with the chief and with the Oklahoma authorities. Chances are that the chief will be in jail, whether military or civilian, for a very long time."

Major Johnson nods. "I believed that if I had Bobby then nothing else would matter…not losing my Marine career or my law career." She shakes her head as tears stream down her face. "God, I'm a fool." She steps back inside her cell.

"Private, guard the major; don't let anyone in to speak to her without clearing it with Colonel MacKenzie or myself," Harm instructs the MP. "If a Chief Petty Officer Wyatt shows up, apprehend him and contact us immediately. Keep them as far apart as possible."

"Aye, Aye, Sir," responds the private, taking position at the entrance to the corridor leading to the cells.

"Sir, Ma'am…we can't seem to locate Chief Petty Officer Wyatt," a lance corporal and a staff sergeant report to Harm and Mac as they leave the brig area.

"What do you mean?" asks Mac.

"He's not in his quarters, Ma'am, and he's not at his duty station even though he's supposed to be on shift right now," replies the lance corporal.

"Dammit!" exclaims Harm.

"Where could he have disappeared to?" Mac wonders.

"Unfortunately for us, as big as a carrier is, it will be virtually impossible to find him," Harm comments. "Even if we go deck by deck, section by section, there would end up being too many people needing access to too many areas."

"Have you notified the skipper, Staff Sergeant?" Mac asks.

"No, Ma'am," he replies.

"Well, Harm, it's really up to the captain how he wants to handle finding the missing petty officer," Mac says. "Let's go talk with him. Staff Sergeant, keep up a low-key search. Check the mess halls and sickbay, the ship's store and other busy public places. Tell the officer in charge of each place to keep a look out for Chief Wyatt."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," the staff sergeant responds and he and the lance corporal take off.

*

"Excuse us, Skipper," Harm says as he and Mac enter the bridge. "We have a slight problem."

"What's that, Commander?"

"Well, Sir, the chief petty officer as gone AWOL," Harm replies. "The security detail you sent after him reported to us, down in the brig, that he was not at his duty station or in his quarters. We sent them to the public areas of the ship including sickbay and the ship's store to look for him."

"Well, chances are, if he realizes that you're after him and why, he's hiding someplace less public," the captain reasons. "We can initiate a bow to stern search and secure every non essential compartment. After that we can set up security checkpoints for areas such as the hangar deck and the flight deck and instigate compulsory 100% ID checks in the dining facilities and all the ship's recreational areas. Let's try that and see if we can't flush him out."

"What if he attempts to jump overboard, Sir?" Mac asks.

"We can post sentries, Colonel, but they can only do so much," the skipper replies. "If he wants to jump let him jump. It'll save you a whole lot of trouble and save the government a whole lot of money to keep him fed, housed, and clothed for the rest of his life."

Mac nods. "Is there anything we can do, Sir?" Mac asks.

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know," replies the skipper.

"Aye, aye, Sir," she says.

*

"I guess we can finish our report for the admiral and work on our recommendation of charges against them both," Mac says as she and Harm head back to their quarters/legal office.

"Do you suppose we'll be staying or going?" Harm asks, leading the way down a ladder.

"What do you mean?" asks Mac.

"I mean, do you think the admiral will order us back to DC right away, or will we get to remain on board until they catch the petty officer?" Harm clarifies.

"Who knows how long it will take to flush Wyatt out of hiding," Mac replies. "But my guess is that we'll be here another of couple days before the admiral makes us come home."

"Oh good," Harm says, opening the hatch to their quarters.

Mac steps in ahead of him, "Why do you say that?"

Harm closes and secures the hatch behind him. "Because, I've really enjoyed being out here with you," he says as Mac's eyes widen a bit at his admission. "It's been like old times…don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Mac agrees. "It's been nice."

"You can't tell me that once you're married, we'll still have moments like this," Harm comments, raking his hand through his hair.

"Of course, we will, Harm," Mac remarks. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know how I would feel if I were your husband and you were sent off with your partner, whom you have feelings for and who has feelings for you," Harm answers, turning away from her.

"What are you saying, Harm?" Mac asks softly stepping closer to him.

"Mac, I—"

(BANG-BANG-BANG) Someone bangs loudly on the hatch. Harm groans. Mac wipes her eyes.

"Commander! Colonel! Are you in there?" hollers Lance Corporal Craven. "It's Corporal Craven—we found the petty officer!"

Mac whirls around and unlocks and yanks open the hatch. "Where did you find him, Corporal?" she asks.

"Um…I'm sorry, Ma'am, did I come at a bad time?" the corporal asks.

"No, it's fine…the petty officer?" she replies.

"Well, Ma'am, one of the other security details found him in a compartment in one of the lower decks," Corporal Craven reports. "He's in sickbay right now, Ma'am."

"Why?" asks Harm.

"He's dead, Sir," says the corporal. "He was found with a gunshot wound to the head. He committed suicide."

"Suicide was too good for him," Mac says.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Nothing, Corporal, we'll be there directly," Mac says dismissing him. She looks back at Harm. "We're not done."

"Yes, Ma'am," he says, indicating for her to lead the way to sickbay.

*

"Yes, Sir," Harm responds. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. We'll finish our report this afternoon and FAX it to you ASAP." Harm listens as the admiral continues. "Yes, we'll have the major with us…No, Sir, I'm sure she'll accept a deal…Aye, aye, Sir." Harm hangs up the receiver.

"I guess you heard we need to be on the morning COD," Harm says to Mac. She nods. "I guess we should go finish our report and speak to Major Johnson."

"You think she'll deal, huh?" Mac asks, following Harm back to their quarters.

"Sure…she never really intended for things to get so far out of hand," Harm says. "A woman in love will do crazy things…Ow!…What was that for?" Harm rubs his arm where Mac just slapped him.

"For that 'woman in love' comment," she tells him.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me I'm that far off base here," he returns. "I mean you can't really argue this one, Mac…Ow!…Would you stop that?" He rubs his arm again.

"Then I suggest you quit while you're ahead," Mac comments. "Now, continue with your deal theory…and without the editorial remarks."

"As I was saying, she just wanted out of the Marines in order to legally be with the man she loved," Harm says. "I'm fairly confident she really didn't know anything about the murder and the attempted robbery, so there won't be any charges against her for harboring a criminal or as an accessory to the crime. And she'll probably be pretty broken up over his death, so I imagine she won't be real interested in having to stand trial."

"You're probably right," Mac agrees. "Let's get that report done and sent to the admiral."

*

0519 Zulu (0619 Local)

The next morning

The Legal Office

"You all packed?" Harm asks. "I thought you'd have another bag."

"Very funny, I'm a Marine, remember?" Mac replies.

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it?" Harm asks with a grin.

"Not everything, but almost." She returns his smile.

The buzzing of the office phone catches Harm's attention and he walks into the office to grab it.

"Commander Rabb, Legal Office," he answers.

"Commander, this is the CAG. Your flight out of here is canceled due to bad weather in Naples," Colonel Burton tells him. "The COD couldn't take off this morning and it's doubtful the afternoon COD will make it in either. We're expecting a storm cell from the southern Atlantic to hit us around thirteen hundred. So you may as well settle in for at least another day and a half."

"Has Admiral Chegwidden been notified of the delay?" Harm asks.

"No, you'll have to take care of that yourself, Commander," says the colonel."

"Aye, aye, Colonel," Harm signs off and walks back into the sleeping quarters. "Well, Mac, looks were stuck on this tub for another day or so…incoming bad weather."

"You don't sound too upset about that," she remarks.

"Nope," he says. "It's still early, we could crawl back in the rack and catch some more shut eye. Not to mention, we haven't got anything to do but enjoy the remainder of our cruise. Let's play tourist later."

"Sounds like fun. Are you going to play cruise director?" Mac asks. She stumbles forward into Harm's chest as the carrier makes a sharp turn to starboard. . "What was that?"

Harm's arms instinctively go around her. "I'm not sure. The CAG said something about an approaching storm cell. Maybe we've turned to avoid it."

To be continued…


End file.
